Complot padre-hijo
by Sylwialife
Summary: Sasuke esta casado con Ino por obligación con la empresa. Sakura esta a punto de casarse con Sai, y tiene un hijo de 11 años, Sasuke no sabe que el es padre. Cuando el se encuentre con su hijo, estos formaran un complot contra el matrimonio de Sakura y Sai. ¿Podrán hacer que Sakura se enamore de nuevo de Sasuke antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


**Complot padre-hijo**

_**~~~I-Mentiras a la luz~~~**_

Y ahí iba otro día, en el mismo café, a la misma hora, me dirigí con rapidez a mi oficina, cuando sonó mi teléfono.

_**-Sasuke-kun recuerda que hoy vendrán mis padres a cenar, no se te olvide traer las flores y la corbata-**_

Y ahí estaba su esposa, recordándole lo que tenía que hacer, a la misma hora, como siempre.

_**-Ya lo sé Ino, y no me fastidies mas, ya te dije que no llevare corbata –**_ Si… Ino era mi esposa, la historia esta así.

Ino era la hija de un empresario importante, y empresario importante significaba un bien a nuestra empresa. Itachi no quería casarse con ella, el muy maldito se desligo de todos esos problemas, claro porque el ya tenía a una linda chica, y planeaba formar una familia con esa mujer. Después de muchos intentos por parte de mi hermano, me refiero a que: nos soborno (a mi familia claro), nos lloro, se puso de rodillas, se fue de la casa, y volvió un tiempo después. El logro lo que quiso

Mis padres al ver lo interesado que estaba mi estúpido hermano por esa chica, decidieron darle una oportunidad a esa mujer. La conocieron… y como me lo esperaba, la chica era un encanto, además de hermosa, se sentía un ambiente agradable ante su presencia. Y mis padres se rindieron totalmente a forzarlo a estar con una mujer que no fuera Hinata.

Y claro la única opción que les quedaba era yo. Ni conocía a la fastidiosa con la que querían casar a mi hermano. Lo pensé varias veces, creí que a mí también me gustaría una vida como la de Itachi, casado con la mujer que tanto había soñado, y en espera de un bebe. Por otro lado tenia a la empresa, sería una pena que en lo que mis padres trabajaron con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio se fuera a la basura por mi culpa. Así que acepte.

Gracias a esa decisión me tuve que centrar cien por ciento en la empresa, y no conocí a Ino hasta el día de mi boda.

Sakura que en ese entonces era algo así como… una gran amiga, de esas que son como hermanas y puedes contar con ellas en todo, me confesó que debía irse a otra ciudad, lo encontré estúpido le grite varias cosas y ella comenzó a llorar, pero claro que estaba enojado, si ella se quería ir el día antes de mi boda, no conocía a la mujer con la que me iba a casar, y mi mejor amiga no iba a estar ahí para apoyarme.

"_**Es lo mejor Sasuke-kun… para ti… y para mi… por un momento deja de pensar en ti y abre los ojos, piensa en mi también… no me siento para nada bien con lo que está pasando, el que más sufra con todo esto no serás tú, y es obvio que no te darás cuenta de eso"**_

Esas fueron las palabras de Sakura antes de marcharse, ¿quien la entendía? Mujeres.

¡AH! Y como olvidar al imbécil numero 1 de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto

Era una pena que el haya notado a mi cuñada el día en que se caso.

Un día Sakura estaba en mi casa como siempre molestando, y sin querer se le salió algo sobre Hinata, tuve que emplear medidas marca Uchiha para que ella accediera a confesarme todo.

La pobre Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero el muy imbécil nunca se dio cuenta y ella tuvo que obligarse a fijar en otro hombre, mi hermano. Por supuesto que esa idea no me gusto para nada, después de todo era mi hermano, estúpido, pero lo era.

Aun que eso no es mi problema, además que yo veía a Hinata muy cariñosa con Itachi, y jamás vi que mi cuñada compartiera más de 2 minutos el mismo aire que el dobe, quizás… quien sabe tal vez había olvidado a Naruto y ahora estaba muy feliz con Itachi. No me importa.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Vamos no seas holgazana y cruza! – escuche desde lejos, a un tipo pelirojo, hacía señas hacia más o menos donde estaba yo. Y ahí me di cuenta, una mata rosa estaba a unos cuantos pasos míos, esperando que le diera el verde del semáforo para cruzar, era Sakura, sin duda era ella, estaba… cambiada… pero podía reconocerla desde lejos y hasta de espaldas.

- ¡Estás loco!, Gaara te veo luego, se me antojo un café – Este bufo y levanto las manos para luego bajarlas con brusquedad hasta golpear con su cuerpo

- No llegues tarde – Y Sakura asintió. Ella comenzó a girarse y entro en la cafetería, tal vez era la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos, ahora que quizás las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, y también tenía muchas preguntas, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, y ¿Por qué no me aviso?

Ella se sentó en una pequeña mesa para dos

-¿Un Capuchino? Señorita – Ella miraba una revista con gran interés, no vi bien de que era

- ¿Cómo es que…? – Y fijo su vista en mí, hice una sonrisa arrogante de lado. – Sasuke… - Y ella cerro la revista.

Me senté frente a ella y mire al sujeto que venía a atender nuestra mesa. Hicimos los pedidos, pero esta vez ella pidió algo diferente a lo de siempre.

-Q-que haces aquí… jamás… pensé en toparme contigo… es… una gran noticia supongo… ¿cómo has estado?, y… ¿Ino? – Pero seguía igual de molesta y habladora.

- Hmp, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, o mejor… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?... olvídalo eso no me interesa – Mentí -bien, la empresa va mejor que nunca, Ino es perfecta, comienzo a pensar que no fue mala idea casarme con ella, nos cambiamos de casa hace poco, después de eso las cosas siguen igual – Ella asintió con tristeza – ¿Y qué hay de tu vida? –

- Pues… volví hace unas semanas, y estoy trabajando en el hospital central – Asentí y nuestros cafés por fin estaban en la mesa

- ¿Americano?, nunca te gusto ese café, decías que era demasiado amargo para los días como estos – Ella me sonrió

Sin querer levantó la revista para ponerla en su bolso, y note la portada…

¿Vestidos de novia?...

- La gente cambia Sasuke – Y alzo su tasa para beber el contenido. Un pequeño destello, casi mínimo me llamo la atención, mire su mano izquierda con la que sostenía la taza, un anillo en su dedo anular

Ella noto que es lo que miraba, y rápidamente puso su mano frente a mí mostrándome el anillo.

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado, estoy comprometida con una increíble persona, supongo que por fin todos felices – Hubo un momento incomodo – Sabes me gustaría ir a tu casa, quiero ver a Ino – Asentí

- Claro, mañana ven a la misma hora y te llevare – Ella asintió con felicidad y un brillo en sus ojos que muchas veces había visto

- Sí, estoy libre a esta hora, ¿Tú no tienes problemas?... – Negué rápidamente y me puse de pie mirando la hora

- no, pero ya debo irme, Ino invito a sus padres a cenar – ella asintió e iba a dejarle dinero pero se opuso

- No te preocupes, ve rápido, los padres de Ino son algo estrictos – Ella se puso de pie para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero la detuve en cuanto vi una pequeña mancha café en su mejilla.

-Tienes una mancha – Le dije rápidamente al ver su cara de confusión

- Ohh… Daisuke siempre me…. – Se detuvo de inmediato, la vi un poco nerviosa, supe de inmediato por su mirada que intentaba crearme una escusa convincente, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, percibía como su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, era tan obvia – Fue mi novio… es que ya sabes… el chocolate… los besos…- y golpeo mi hombro un poco para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

- hn, Claro - Y corrí hacia mi auto

.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa e Ino me esperaba con un gran beso y una corbata en mano

-Sabía que no llegarías con corbata, rápido, mis padres están en la mesa – Intento colocarme la corbata color rojo

- No, te dije que no quería usarla – Le quite las manos de encima

- Pero Sasuke-kun mi padre cree que los hombres con corbata son gente seria y responsable – Fruncí mi ceño

- hn – Y avance hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la mesa

Fue un largo día, Ino encima mío todo el tiempo, y a su padre parecía agradarle. Claro como no le iba a agradar si Ino se veía feliz.

Por suerte todo termino y la noche llego

-Sasuke-kun… no he podido preguntarte como te ha ido en el trabajo… - Me dijo melosa mientras masajeaba mis hombros con su pijama-vestido celeste ya puesto

- bien, mañana saldremos a cenar, te tengo una sorpresa que de seguro te pondrá muy contenta – Ino me miro sorprendida

- Sa…Sasuke-kun… ¿es-enserio?... a ti no te gustan las sorpresas… - Quite sus manos para poder acostarme

- No molestes, ven y duérmete, estoy cansado – Ella asintió contenta y se arropo junto a mí.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿no crees… que deberíamos dar otro paso en nuestra relación? – No respondí, ¿otro paso?, pero si ya estábamos casados ¿que más quería? – Me refiero a que… ¿no te gustaría tener unos pequeños piececitos rondando por toda la casa, o llegar del trabajo y ver todo desordenado con juguetes? – Me tense de inmediato, no espere que llegara este momento, yo… no sabía si amaba de esa manera a Ino, tanto como para querer tener un hijo con ella.

No lo había pensado antes, pensé que mi vida seria siempre lo mismo, que solo Ino se me tirara encima cuando llegara del trabajo.

-No molestes ya duérmete - ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento? Como… una angustia.

Al parecer Ino no quiso insistir y se quedo dormida

.

.

.

.

Y hay iba caminando tranquilo al café, pero luego mire la hora en mi reloj y ya iba 20 minutos atrasado, sin darme cuenta mis pies comenzaron a acelerarse sin poder detenerlos, como un vehículo sin frenos.

-Lo siento – Le dije a una señora que pase a llevar en mi corrida, estire mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella tenía apariencia de ya haber vivido sus 60 años

Al tomar mi mano ella cerró los ojos y luego ya de pie los abrió y no soltó mi mano

-Te ves confundido… y sobre todo afligido – Rodé los ojos, tenía que ser…

- Señora disculpe tengo prisa – intente zafarme pero ella se negaba, y la gente comenzaba a mirarme raro

- Cosas buenas van pasarte… pero debes actuar con el corazón no con la razón - Madre de dios porque la gente más inoportuna me salía a mí, y cómo diablos decía tanta basura junta.

Me zafe y comencé a correr de nuevo dejando atrás a la anciana

-No corras, podrás tener un accidente, la hermosa chica a la que veras te está esperando, y no se va a parar de ahí hasta que llegues – Me detuve en seco, como es que sabia eso, me di vuelta y la señora ya no estaba ¿producto de mi imaginación?

.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba esperando a Sasuke en el café.

Suspire cansada, me preguntaba si Sasuke cumpliría, llevaba ya más o menos 30 minutos tarde, y lo peor es que cuando pensaba en el… no podía dejar de acordarme lo guapo que estaba

Por dios que ese hombre no podía ser más sexy porque se moría.

Estaba nerviosa, quería ver a Ino, la extrañaba, a pesar de todo no podía sentir rencor hacia su persona. Si sentía un poco de dolor por la situación pero nada contra ella, porque uno no elije de quien enamorarse, si no todos seriamos felices y yo no hubiera tenido que cambiar toda mi vida por culpa del estúpido de Sasuke. Además no era algo que se pudiera controlar fácilmente, la compañía de los Yamanaka necesitaba la ayuda los Uchihas para poder surgir más.

No quería llorar pero se me hacía imposible, como no hacerlo si cada vez que pensaba si quiera en su nombre la nostalgia y los recuerdos me entraban como balas.

**~~~~Flash Back~~~~**

_**-Sasuke-kun… estás borracho… - Le dije intentando no perder la conciencia al verlo en mi puerta todo empapado por la lluvia, con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol, y sus ojos llenos de melancolía.**_

_**-Sakura… - Su voz un poco ronca y con olor a trago me dio unas cosquillas en el estomago, lo hice pasar y con mucho cuidado lo deje en el sofá de mi departamento.**_

_**- T-te traeré un café Sasuke-kun espera un poco – Y cuando me decidí a irme, el me tomo un brazo para detenerme**_

_**- No seas tan molesta – Suspire con decepción, hasta borracho era una molestia para el – quédate aquí – y un poco atontado me señalo un sector del sillón.**_

_**Me senté cerca de él, esperando que por lo menos me dijera porque había tomado como una bestia, pero al parecer las palabras para el no hacían falta. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y acariciarme con pasión **_

_**- ¡Sa-sa-sasuke-kun! , q-que ha-ces – Pero el atrapo mis labios con los suyos dejándome estupefacta y con mi corazón por los aires. Se separo solo unos milímetros, lo suficiente para poder hablarme**_

_**- Quiero olvidarme de todos los problemas, quiero disfrutar contigo esta noche, quiero ser feliz por lo menos unas horas antes de tener que aceptar mi realidad. – Y con esas palabras que sonaban tan verdaderas, caí rendida.**_

_**Después de una increíble noche de amor, después de ducharme lo vi despierto en la cocina, pensé que lo había pasado esa noche fue especial, porque Sasuke no solo usaba los labios para besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, si no que también besaba mi corazón y alma con sus palabras.**_

_**Pero luego me di cuenta que el no recordaba nada gracias a la borrachera, y que se confundió creyendo que se había quedado en mi casa a dormir como cualquier otro día. Pero yo no era tan estúpida, tal vez el decía la verdad, pero no podía negarme que también él podía estar mintiendo para no tener que ligarse a mí.**_

**~~~Fin Flash back~~~**

La consecuencia negativa de todo esto, no fue quedar embarazada de Sasuke, si no que ir a decirle al padre lo feliz que te sentías de esperar un hijo suyo y que antes de decírselo el te confiese que se casa con otra mujer.

En ese instante supuse que lo mejor era no decirle nada, rompí todo lazo con él, me fui a otra ciudad, e intente empezar una nueva vida.

Tiempo después nació un hermoso bebe al que llame Daisuke, su cabello azabache era hermoso, pensé y rogué a mil santos que eso fuera en lo único que se pareciera a Sasuke, pero ahora que pienso… Daisuke con 11 años, es una viva imagen de su padre. ¡Si hasta el mismo carácter había sacado!, pero debo reconocer que ese pequeño gruñón era el amor de mi vida. Me encanta ver a mi hijo crecer cada día, soy sumamente feliz al verlo refunfuñar todas las mañanas cuando lo voy a despertar a su habitación para levantarse al colegio, adoro cuando lo voy a buscar a la escuela y se me tira encima con un gran abrazo besándome la mejilla y diciéndome "Mami ¡por qué no llegaste antes!, la escuela es una tontería, tendrás que comprarme un chocolate de castigo", y por supuesto me derrito al verme en el espejo y notar esa pequeña manchita de chocolate en mi mejilla dejada por mi querido hijo.

Lo que me decepcionaba de vez en cuando en las noches… era que Daisuke no llevaba el apellido de su padre.

Y aun me tenía un poco mal el que mi hijo me ahogara con preguntas de quien era su padre, y que donde lo conocí, solo le pude decir que su padre se llamaba Sasuke, pero yo no quería que daisuke viviera con la idea de que Sasuke era una mala persona y que cuando le preguntaran por su padre el comenzara a odiarlo, así que le dije que Sasuke estaba lejos y no había vuelto a verlo nunca y que jamás se entero que yo estaba esperando un hijo de él, lo cual es cierto. Esperaba que eso lo dejara más tranquilo, y supongo que eso fue para mejor.

Lo que más me preocupaba ahora, era que estaba ya a poco de casarme con Sai y dai aun no lo aceptaba, tenía un gran rencor a todos los hombres que intentaran mirarme, el me decía con frecuencia que Sai no era para mí.

Aun así Daisuke Haruno era el hombre de mi vida, ese pequeño se robo mi corazón y le daba gracias a kami por haberme hecho tan tonta y haberme acostado con Sasuke, porque ahora era la mujer más feliz del planeta gracias mi hijo.

-Sakura… - La presencia y voz de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos.

Sonreí y le seguí.

Íbamos en auto, note que la casa de Sasuke quedaba más o menos 10 minutos del café en el que estábamos antes, todo estaba en silencio, agradecía mil veces que Sasuke no decidiera entablar una conversación, pero me equivoque.

- ¿Así que comprometida? – Yo asentí y sonreí mientras miraba las rejas de su casa

- Sai es un amor, jamás creí que me pediría matrimonio… - Y era verdad, tampoco creí que aceptara ser su esposa siendo que aun pensaba en sasuke

- ¿Sai?, ¿no que se llamaba Daisuke?, o algo así… - ¡Maldición!, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle – No me digas que te gusta jugar a dos bandos…. – Le mire bastante feo a decir verdad

- Como se te ocurre, es solo un mal entendido, mi novio se llama Daisuke Sai – Si que era difícil mentir…

-Y dime… ¿tu realmente estas enamorado de Ino?... y no le has sido infiel… - Cambie de tema rápidamente antes de que intentara dudar de mi respuesta, reí un poco mientras salíamos del auto

Me miró con el ceño fruncido

-No seas tonta, estoy casado, estoy seguro de que Ino piensa lo mismo, además ella… ella… – Hubo un silencio, y luego comenzó a reír, mi corazón se estrujo pero deje de lado esos pensamientos, luego volvería a casa y seria todo normal vería a Daisuke y Sai, me daría cuenta otra vez que mi vida era perfecta así

- Lo sé, lo sé, no debí decir eso solo fue… un tontería de mi parte… - Hice una mueca de desagrado

Abrió la puerta dejando las llaves en el mesón de al lado.

- Ino… mira quien vino a verte – Alzo la voz para que su esposa lo escuchara.

No quería ver, no podía esperar a que Ino llegara y lo besara diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que si quería algo…

- Que raro, Ino no sale sin avisarme, además le dije que hoy saldríamos y le tendría una sorpresa – Dijo Sasuke revisando las habitaciones

Al no encontrarla se fue a la cocina y salió con unos vasos con brandy

-¿No crees que hace mucho frio como tomar vodka ahora? – Intente evadir el trago, ya que debía ir a buscar a Daisuke a casa de mi madre, y por dios que hacia frio, preferiría algo caliente.

-¿y? – Lo mire con reproche y acepte, después de todos solo era un poco, podía conducir igual.

- y… cuéntame cómo va el trabajo – me dijo tomando asiento en un sillón cercano al mío.

Pero me vi interrumpida por una llamada. Saque mi teléfono y al ver la pantalla casi me da un infarto, ¿Por qué justo ahora?, mire a Sasuke de reojo y el estaba atento a mis movimientos, volví a observar mi teléfono "Dai-kun 3"

Temblé un poco, Daisuke amaba llamarme todo el tiempo para saber donde estaba, como estaba, debo admitir que mi hijo era muy sobre protector y celoso. Aun no contestaba, por lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño

-¿Vas a contestar? – Y se llevo el vaso a sus labios. Asentí rápidamente.

- Hola… cariño… ¿Qué sucede? – Intente mostrarme normal

- Mamá ¿Dónde estás?, te tengo una sorpresa, ni Sai podrá superar el regalo que te daré – Sonreí como estúpida, pero no me importaba, como amaba a mi hijo.

-No te preocupes… y por supuesto que nada superara tu sorpresa – Escuche un gruñido del otro lado

- ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Tu jefe otra vez te dejo hasta tarde? – Sonreí con dulzura, me imaginaba a mi hijo inflando sus mejillas y sus pequeñas cejas arqueadas hacia abajo, y sus delicados brazos cruzados.

- Lo siento, no solo me he tardado hablando con un amigo, pero no te preocupes, dile a la abuela que pasare por ti mañana temprano, yo te llevare a la escuela, hablamos después mi cielo, te amo adiós – Y le mande un beso. Si mi hijo se quedaba de vez en cuando en la casa de mi madre para yo poder salir con Sai tranquila.

- ¿Un amigo?, hablaremos en casa sobre eso, yo también te amo, ten cuidado, adiós – Y la llamada se corto, guarde mi teléfono con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Tu novio? – Escuche a Sasuke hablar de repente entregándome el vaso con Brandy que antes ya había bebido

- Si… - Agache un poco la cabeza, no podía permitir por nada en el mundo que él se enterara de la existencia de mi querido dai

- ¿Segura?, ¿entonces porque hablabas de pasar a buscarlo para irlo a dejar a la escuela? - ¡Demonios!, porque él tenía que ser tan… inteligente.

- No es que el tiene chofer, en este caso es una mujer, y quería ir yo acompañarlo al trabajo, es profesor – De seguro al cielo no me iría por tanta mentira dicha en unas cuantas horas.

Seguimos hablando con Sasuke tranquilamente de la vida, no me di cuenta cuantos vasos de alcohol llevaba, y siempre fui alguien quien se embriagaba fácilmente.

Me sentía un poco mareada

-Y-yo me tengo que ir, e-es una pena que Ino no este, será otro día – Me puse de pie y como pude llegue a la puerta.

- Te llevo – Me alcanzo Sasuke, no sé cómo pero un tiempo después me vi fuera de mi casa

- G-gracias por traerme, nos vemos luego – Saque las llaves de mi casa y entre

Vi las luces apagadas, lo bueno de todo esto es que podría acostarme y dormir hasta que llegara Sai.

Entonces vi un bolso azul encima del sillón

-Maldición… se le quedo el bolso a Dai – Revise que no le faltara nada, y tome las llaves de mi vehículo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido algo extraño, Sakura se veía tensa y nerviosa. Tal vez el frio

Encendí el motor y avance hasta llegar a la esquina

Pegue un salto al ver la misma señora de antes pegada en la ventana haciendo señas para que le abriera

De a poco el vidrio se fue abriendo y la cabeza de la señora se interno un poco

-Jovencito deberías ser más precavido, si yo fuera tu me quedaría unos minutos más, y otra cosa, ve más allá de lo que la gente te diga – La escuche atento mientras me estacionaba

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le pregunte ya estacionado, y con ella ya dentro de mi auto

-No importa quién sea yo, cosas buenas te van a suceder, si no me crees ve mañana a tu casa en horario de almuerzo – Me preguntaba porque ella insistía tanto

Iba a comenzar con mi cuestionario pero un enorme chirrido me lo impidió, un auto choco y se volcó, mientras el otro quedaba destrozado por la parte delantera

Mire hacia mi lado y la señora otra vez había desaparecido, ¿pero cómo? Mire hacia todos lados pero nada

Salí de mi auto con la disposición de ayudar.

Un Hombre que pasaba por ahí llego antes que yo e intento sacar a alguien del vehículo que estaba volcado.

Me detuve en seco cuando mi revolotear unos mechones rosas

No lo pensé dos veces y corrí

Al llegar, efectivamente, era Sakura, aun tenía el cinturón puesto y sus brazos, piernas, y cabellos colgaban

-¡Sakura! – Intente llamarla para ver si estaba consciente, pero no hubo respuesta.

Le saque el cinturón y la tome con mucho cuidado, tenía varias heridas graves, la cargue para llevarla a mi vehículo y así poder ir al hospital, pero justo llego la ambulancia y me la quitaron de las manos.

No sé porque pero sentí una opresión en mi interior, camine hasta ella e intente tomarla de nuevo, mi mente ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero los paramédicos me detuvieron.

-Ve – Pegue un saltito al escuchar la voz de esa señora otra vez – te sientes preocupado, y con angustia al sentir que te la quitaron de tus brazos – Un tic en mi ceja, y me gire a mirarla

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué estupideces está hablando ahora? – Pero ella otra vez había desaparecido

Al fin y al cabo la seguí

Me senté en la sala de espera, habré estado tal vez… 2 horas… Y gracias a dios salió por fin un medico

-Ella está bien, detectamos un cierto grado de alcohol en su sangre por lo que sería tal vez el principal detonante del accidente. Sufrió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza así que deberá permanecer en observación por lo menos las primeras 12 horas – Asentí y suspire con pesadez

- E-entiendo, Ella… ¿puedo pasar a verla? – Siento que todo eso había sido por mi culpa, ella me dijo que no era conveniente beber y yo insistí, sabiendo que ella era tan débil frente al alcohol

- Claro – Entre a la habitación y ella estaba tendida en una camilla, aun dormida.

Me senté a su lado y la admire unos minutos

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? – Ya me estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de esa mujer… pero, ¿Quién era?, me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Ella acaricio algunos cabellos de Sakura y me pareció extraño, pero luego desapareció otra vez y unos gritos se hicieron escuchar

- ¡Mamá!, Mamá – y entro un niño a la habitación lanzándose al cuerpo de Sakura

¿Mamá? Lo observe, pelinegro, ojos azabaches, piel nívea… ahora que lo veía bien, era igual a mi cuando pequeño.

-Daisuke tranquilízate deja a mamá tranquila, tiene que descansar – De inmediato reconocí a esa mujer que entraba, la madre de Sakura

- ¡Sasuke!, q-que… - ella me miraba un poco intranquila

- ¿Sasuke? – El pequeño se giro, y me miro atento, nuestros orbes conectaron, algo había en ese chico. - ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – Asentí, al parecer me conocía, frunció el ceño y me inspecciono de arriba hasta abajo – hmp – Se cruzo de brazos y me sonrió de lado

- Hmp – he hice lo mismo

.

.

.

.

¿Que tal?! Me llamo Sylwia

Inner: Que nombre mas raro :P

Yo: Cállate! que tu también te llamas así ¬¬'

Inner: hmp ¬¬'

Yo: hmp ¬¬'

LES GUSTOO? SII *-*

Inner: Claro que no ^u^

¬¬' bueno como les decía, espero que les haya gustado esta humilde historia TmT

Sasuke esta casado con Ino gracias a su empresa

Sakura esta apunto de casarse con Sai, y tiene un hermoso sasuke junior a sus pies TwT

Daisuke ya conocía a Sasuke por lo que le contaba Sakura

¿Como se van a llevar?

¿Sasuke sera lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar que es su hijo?

¿Que pasara con Sakura?

Algunas van a matarme lo se T_T es el primer capitulo y ya estoy casi matando a Sakura hahahaha n_n' pero no se me ocurrió otra forma que sasuke y Daisuke se encontraran

Inner: OoO CHAN!

En el siguiente capitulo revelare muchas cosas entre sasuke y daisuke

Me gustaría explicar porque tan pronto el que sasuke y Daisuke se encentraran, pero arruinaría la historia ;-;

Inner: En el próximo capitulo descubrirán el porque, así que si quieren mas capítulos dejen sus comentarios

Yo: Oye! ¬¬'

Inner: Que? ._.

Yo: Basta! Nos vemos pronto, les mando muchas letritas de amor ! ñaslkdñlaskdñlksadñlkasñldklnvfbreihfwñoinvjbgrf89 weuboi4jgvdhoiñnr23hfuhbjrhhnwjmfgvbifpeuwqkjdwbiu ewdjbuvirñbkjds

Inner: Y eso que? ._.

Yo: ADIOOOOOOSS!

Inner: ¬¬'... ADIOOOOSSSS! ^u^ ( no tomen en cuenta a esta loca )


End file.
